Bleach One-Shots and Bloopers
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: These are a collection of one-shots, deleted scenes and bloopers that Bleach cast have done but never showed. Each one is different and I hope it'll be ok. "Hurry up and put it in already!" "Hang on woman! Geez..." "WHAT WAS THAT?" "NOTHING" Rated T coz im paranoid like that!
1. What are you two doing?

**Laven: Hey guys! This is just a bunch of one-shots I'll be doing a bunch of random one-shots of deleted scenes and bloopers of Bleach with a load of different characters and sometimes a random pop up of a random character from a random anime! So beware of the randomness of the one-shots! And I'll take suggestions as well!**

**Alex: I'm as well so don't forget about me! We'll pop up sometimes maybe! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach or the characters or any other characters! We swear!**

"Hurry up and put it in already!"

"Patience woman! Geez…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"NOTHING!"

"Well hurry up with it I'm getting bored already"

"Alright alright"

"What are you two doing?" Karin said as she saw Isshin and Yuzu kneeling infront of Ichigo's door listening to the convocation goingon in there through glass cups.

"Ichigo and Rukia are doing something and I think it's something bad!" Yuzu whispered frantically to her twin.

"I bet there doing it all around the room and they're getting off and making me grandchildren! I'm so happy!" Isshin yelled loudly with a stream of tears running out of his eyes and down his face like a river.

"Well, it's your fault if you two get caught, and I doubt there doing anything rude in there you old goat!" Kari said as she began to walk away from the scene looking bored as ever.

Suddenly, thee door slammed open from a huge gust of strong wind blowing it open and evil laughter was heard in the room along with a series of coughing from another person.

"RUKIA WHAT THE HELL! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU!"

"IT WAS SO TEMPTING THOUGH! It was just calling for me too!"

"Isshin, Karin and Yuzu peer inside to see Ichigo sat on the floor smoke and ash surrounding him and on him while Rukia standing on his bed looking as spotless as ever. On the other side of the bed was a paper mache volcano that's been painted it to look like one with ketchup running down the sides and smoke coming out the top.

"What's going on in here?" Karin asked as she stepped forward looking curiously at the volcano.

"Science project… Rukia made it explode…" Ichigo grumbled out as he got up off the floor.

"It was so much fun! I want to do it again! ICHIGO! FILL THE VOLCANO UP NOW!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo while also glaring at him.

"Hell no! You just blew it up in my room! I'm not letting you do that again!" Ichigo yelled at her as he picked up the volcano.

"Then what are you going to do with the volcano?" Yuzu asked as she stood next to Karin.

Suddenly, Ichigo pushed Rukia off his bed, opened the window and hurled the volcano out the building with a scowl on his face.

Gaping at what Ichigo just done, Rukia just ran to the window and stared at the now destroyed volcano while Karin just sighed and walked away after hitting her dad around the head and yelled 'I told you so!'

**Laven: well, I know it's terrible but I'm trying to get back into the mood of writing so no flames, criticism is alright, but flames are a big NO NO!**

**Alex: If you see any mistakes or anything, just point it out and we're also looking for a beta reader so yeah. **

**R&R!**

**~LAVENDOR QUEEN and ALEX OUT~**


	2. Truth or Dare!

Laven: Thanks for the review…!

Alex: Dunno what to say… We don't own Bleach or any of this stuff, just the ideas and crap…

Laven: TO THE STORY!

"Rukia-chan! Wanna come eat lunch with us?" Orihime asked as she stared at Rukia with a hopeful look in her eyes and Tatsuki standing behind her looking bored.

"Sure!" They started to walk to the roof where everyone else was. Slamming the door open, Tatsuki yelled a hello to everyone, while Orihime bubbly said her hello and Rukia just nodded her head to everyone.

"ORIHIIIIIIIMMMMEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Keigo yelled as he leaped to Orihime but was then kicked in the face and went flying backwards, skidding and back flipping on the ground by Tatsuki.

"Stay away from her! She's not interested!" Tatsuki yelled at him as Orihime just tilted her head to the side confused.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo and sat next to him when suddenly an evil thought came to mind.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare!?"

Everyone looked at as if she was crazy but then they all agreed to it at the end.

"I'll go first then since it was my idea! Ichigo, truth or dare?" Rukia asked as she looked at Ichigo almost as if she was innocent and never done anything wrong.

"I'm going to regret this but dare..." He said looking a little doubtful.

Smirking evilly she said calmly, "I dare you to… *whisper whisper*"

Blushing bright red and looking down at his lap he yelled "I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT!"

"You have to, I dared you to!" She said back to him, her smirk growing bigger while everyone else started looking confused.

"I WONT SAY IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone THAT." She said while emphasis on the 'that'.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"What does Rukia-chan mean when she said 'that'?" Orihime asked looking confused as ever.

"NOTHING YOU GUYS NEED TO KNOW!" Ichigo yelled at everyone looking even more embarrassed than before.

"Then say it I-chi-go-cha-n!" Rukia said saying every syllable of his name separately.

Ichigo mumbled something no one could hear but he looked way more embarrassed then before if that was even possible.

"What was that Ichigo? I didn't hear you!" Rukia said with a sickly sweet tone that made everyone shudder.

"I said… URYU TOUCH MY BOOBS!" Ichigo yelled the last part going as red as… a tomato? Oh well…

But what he said made everyone freeze except Rukia, as she was laughing so hard, tears were spilling out of her eyes. Soon, everyone joined her except Ichigo and Uryu. Who were both blushing really bad.

Suddenly the lunch bell and everyone walked off the roof and back into the school still laughing, leaving only Ichigo and Rukia on the roof, since Uryu awkwardly walked back into the building with everyone else.

"I'm going to kill you." Ichigo said as he walked back into school leaving Rukia on her own chuckling.

"I don't care, it was well worth it." She whispered softly to herself and walked into the school and to class.

Laven: Hope you enjoyed it! It was quite entertaining! This was one of the many deleted scenes they didn't include in the anime or manga!

Alex: Also, I would like to say if anyone wants to create a front cover for this we don't mind! But the one we choose will also get a one-shot of their choice. Just send the link to view the pic in a PM and we'll judge it! Also, the tenth follower, reviewer and favourite gets a free one-shot of their choice as well!

Laven: YEP! Wait… When did we decide this?

Alex: Just now! So R&R!

~LAVENDOR QUEEN & ALEX OUT~


	3. Shampoo Bottle

**Laven: I feel so loved! Not only did TWO people PM me but someone also reviewed and requested a one-shot, along with another request that's not so detailed on what they want to happen in it. Oh well. We're doing one of the requests that was more detailed, this is for you **_**agarfinkel!**_

**Alex: We hope this is going to be ok for you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach or its characters, also, agarfinkel owns this idea!**

Sitting in the warm bath, relaxing her already clean body, Rangiku sighed out of content.

"How's the water Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked from behind the door.

"It's great! A bit crowded in here though." Rangiku answered back cheekily.

Smiling sheepishly she said "I'm sorry" while turning her head a bit towards the door.

"Ah, gomen! That's not what I meant!" Rangiku said sounding apologetic.

Sitting in a comfortable silence for a bit, listening to the water drops from the tap.

"Why haven't you been yourself today?" Rangiku asked with a slight frown on her face and closing her eyes.

Gasping in surprise she replied "Th-that's not true!"

"Talk to me about it. I'll listen to it." Rangiku said, trying to persuade Orihime.

"No, it's not like I'm unhappy."

"I'm going to hurt you if you dint talk to me." Rangiku threatened and opened her eyes again.

Giggling a bit, Orihime turned her head back so she was facing the front again, she smiled.

(A/N: Not doing the flash-back)

Orihime remembered what Rukia and Ichigo said earlier on.

"Kuchiki-san is really something, isn't she?" Orihime asked to no one in particular, but Rangiku heard her say it. Orihime started curling her toes and uncurling them then carried on say, "Even though Kurosaki-kun was REALLY, REALLY upset, she managed to make him happy with one whack…"

Rangiku just hmm but Orihime didn't hear it.

"I'm a terrible person… Aren't I?" Orihime asked sadly and looked down ashamed.

"If only Kurosaki-kun would cheer up, I'd be happy… At least that's how I used to feel. Then Kuchiki-san came back and cheered him up. I should have been really happy, but… But… But, instead I got jealous of Kuchiki-san." Tears were streaming down her face by now, "Kuchiki-san is pretty and strong and kind and cheered Kurosaki-san right up! I really like her! So why am I like this..? I never feel this was at school, but when I'm alone at home, I just can't help it! I hate it! I'm so pathetic! I'm disgusting" Tears were running down her face faster now.

The door to the bathroom opened and Orihime lifted her head from between her knees, looking at a naked and wet Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san..?"

Rangiku walked up to Orihime and suddenly knelt to the floor and hugged her.

"OWIE, OWIE,OWIE.." Orihime complained in pain.

"You silly girl." Orihime shut up at that.

Suddenly, Rangiku started tickling Orihime on the sides.

"Stop it, Rangiku-san!"

"Owie, I hit my head."

Rangiku stopped suddenly and they were both on the floor, Rangiku on top of Orihime. Suddenly, something hit Rangiku hard on the back, surprising her and it pushed her forward.

Wide eyed, both girls looked down at their locked lips. When, just at that moment, Toshiro walked in.

"What's going on do-…" His face went bright red, and after blinking a few times a slowly, and steadily, walked backwards out the door. Closing it after him.

Rangiku lifting herself off of Orihime, and Orihime sitting up, looking dazed and still wide eyed. Looking at Orihime and at the door her captain just walked through, she decided to say good night to Orihime and head to bed, blushing from embarrassment, before looking for the culprit that made her kiss Orihime, which happened to be a bottle of shampoo that happened to have… well… She didn't actually know…

And, they all decided to leave what happened stay between them and they never mentioned it. Not even when Rangiku got drunk, did she mention it.

**Laven: Annnnnnd…. DONE! Yes… Took me forever to do, and I kept getting distractions because of my dwarf hamsters and my dinner… Sucks eggs that does… Oh well!**

**Alex: Well, agarfinkel, heres your one-shot idea! We hope this is up to your standards! If, anyone has any more suggestions I'm all ears! Laven's not cause she is a bit busy trying to… Well… You lot don't want to know! Anyway, R&R PLEASE!**

**~LAVENDOR QUEEN and ALEX~**


End file.
